


No Calmer Blue

by Darke_Eco_Freak



Category: Jak and Daxter
Genre: Jak riding Torn, M/M, Massages, massages that lead to sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 14:45:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4352903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darke_Eco_Freak/pseuds/Darke_Eco_Freak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Torn would never walk away from work, someone has to do it right? Good thing for him he has Jak who will drag him out of his chair if need be. And if Torn needs some help getting to sleep, then Jak has no problem helping out there either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Calmer Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this lovely nsfw pic http://fapjaks.tumblr.com/post/123721920491 by the wonderful fapjaks. I requested a nice, calm background to their dirty fucking and boy did they deliver.

There are a lot of things Torn doesn’t get to do as the commander of the new Freedom League Guard, like get more than four hours sleep and barely enough time off to take a shit, but normally he doesn’t mind it. He’s used to working eighty hours a week, ninety if he can dodge a certain blond with a sleep schedule even more fucked up than his. He doesn’t care about down time, not when a sense of permanent peace is finally settling over a city that’s known nothing but war and bloodshed for more decades than anyone really cares to check.

“Get your scrawny ass outta the chair. Now.”

And it looks as though he didn’t _quite_ manage to avoid said blond this week. Torn’s tried to ignore the kid, hoping he’d just get bored and go away but he’s learned from the first couple times. Jak _cannot_ and **_will not_** be ignored, he’ll plop his ass down on top of whatever reports Torn’s working on, or somehow sit himself on Torn’s lap or just snatch the man out of his chair and carry him off to bed. For all that the kid looks skinnier than Torn, he’s much stronger than some of the biggest guards they’ve got, and maybe that’s just a little hot.

“I have to finish these by tomorrow otherwise trade negotiations are gonna take another week,” he grumbled though he was already packing away the files. He’d also had to endure the blond hero just shoving everything off the table before throwing him over a shoulder and he was in no mood for a repeat.

“You haven’t slept since I left to clear out the dig site,” Jak stated as though that was supposed to mean something. The blond was always on the move, clearing out this, destroying that, and generally making sure the remaining metals didn’t get too close to the city again.

“I left nearly four days ago, stayed with Brutter in the lurker village, and that means it’s time for you to sleep,” the blond explained as though Torn was some rookie that needed someone hounding after him day and night. He grunted again but he was mostly done packing up, they were on one of the top floors of the palace, no one that shouldn’t be would be sneaking around and none of those people would fuck with his office. He pushed away from the desk and stretched, wincing at the loud cracks as his bones protested their mistreatment.

“See, even your back agrees with me,” and Torn wanted to wipe the cocky smirk right off the kid’s face but now that he had a chance to realise it, he was dead tired. His body ached from hours spent in one position, his eyes were bleary and burned from staring at paper all day and residual worry welled up from the pit he’d stuffed it in. Worry for this punk kid that had saved all their asses and wrestled Torn’s love from his tightly clenched fists like it was worth something.

He knew he must look as shit as he felt when Jak took his hand, lacing their fingers together, and tugged him down the hall, away from the offices and towards the bedrooms. Everything was quiet, except for the soft thump of their boots, and he guessed it was probably real early in the morning otherwise they would’ve run into someone. When Jak stopped in front of one of their rooms, he’s too tired to tell which, he slumped against the blond’s back, burying his face in a swath of yellow and green and breathing in the sharp tang of eco.

“Knew you were dead beat,” the kid snickered, the vibration feeling strangely nice as Torn clung to him, hands ghosting over sharp hipbones.

“Shuddup,” he groaned, not even caring when the kid just reached behind his thighs and pulled him up into a piggyback ride. He let his head fall onto the kid’s shoulder, lazily kissing whatever he could reach and stroking the sharp collarbones beneath his fingers, the kid should really eat more.

“Not my fault I’ve got a ridiculous fast a metabolism,” the kid groused, carefully dropping Torn onto one of the huge ass beds Ashelin insisted they all have. He only registered that the kid answered him and that he must’ve spoken out loud when his boots come off, and clever fingers were undoing his belt. He canted his hips just enough to let the pants slide off before collapsing back onto his cloud of a bed, not giving a shit when the kid got fed up of his shirt and just cut it away.

“Roll over,” Jak whispered, voice smooth and pitched just low enough to have Torn moving subconsciously. It was rare that Jak used the voice, the one that got Torn to do anything he asked, but when he did it was always for a good reason, a fun reason. And even though Torn is always up for something, maybe not right now because he might just fall asleep in the middle.

He shifted slightly, enough to settle the blond straddling his back before bunching pillows under his arms and resting on them. The touches started out light, barely there and hardly more than a caress, and Torn had to admit they were nice. When they start to get firmer, stronger though never painful, he was ready to believe he’d died and this was heaven. The same clever fingers were kneading his sore, locked up muscles if not skillfully, at least earnestly and that counted for everything.

The feeling of relief and contentment was so strong that he couldn’t help moaning in pleasure. He felt so light and the constant aches that came from sitting at a desk for days and days faded away. Even the full body exhaustion eased the longer Jak continued, letting him fall somewhere quiet and cool rather than the heat leaching coldness of complete fatigue.

As the kid worked down his back, across his shoulders and paid close attention to his neck, Torn couldn’t help but focus on those fingers on him. He couldn’t help but groan at each kiss pressed to his exposed back, especially the ones that were more bite than kiss and were sure to leave marks. He liked when the Jak left marks, all the better to cover all the Precursors’ damned krimzon tattoos and the non-existent rank they displayed.

“You up for more?"Jak asked, hot breath ghosting along his ear and sending delicious shivers down his spine. By the time the blond was done with his back he was hard and no longer too tired for anything the kid would be up for. But while hot and heavy had its perks, lazy, slow and sleepy was even better under the right circumstances.

"Are you?” he breathed, turning onto his back and angling his head for the kiss he knew was coming, it’s lazy and sloppy and downright filthy, it’s exactly their speed. He spends some time sucking on the kid’s tongue, licking his way into a mouth he’s already mapped but enjoys going over again and again. Jak, never to be outdone, bites and tugs at his lips, making sure they’ll be bright red by the time they break apart and that’s their speed too.

The blond pulled back but only enough for his lips to skim along the ex-KG’s jaw to just above his throat. He knew he was panting, short desperate puffs, but Torn couldn’t seem to take a deep enough breath, not until blunt teeth sank into the delicate flesh of his Adam’s apple. He bit out a sharp groan that was all pleasure because for all that Jak liked to mark him up, leave bruises and bite marks to last for days, he was always careful.

Just like that though, the blond is gone, slithering down his pliant body and stopping at the waistband of his boxers. Torn always loved and hated this part, the part where the kid would look up at him through those thick lashes and bite at his own lip, mouth at his cock through whatever he happened to be wearing at the time. For a kid that’d only ever had sex with him, Jak was a fucking tease that got off on having Torn at his mercy, no matter their positions, and never did anything more unless Torn prompted him.

So he did, he reached down and carded his fingers through the mane of yellow and green streaked hair, tugging ever so gently and moving him just how he wanted. Even then though the blond took the time to lick and kiss his prick through his underwear, to get him as riled up as he possibly could before yanking off his boxers in one smooth move. After that though, the kid threw teasing out the window and took his dick in hand, pumping up and down firmly.

Torn groaned into his fist when Jak started thumbing the head and slit at every upstroke, smirking up at him with kiss swollen lips. Though the blond’s superb at handjobs, and Torn was fully qualified to make that call, he only ever did it long enough to make sure the main event wasn’t going to fail. The main event being him swallowing Torn’s cock in one go and proving gag reflexes were for amateurs.

No matter how many times he did though, Torn could never help the sputtering moan when he hit the back of the blond’s throat. Or the hitching groan when the little shit started moving, sucking as though his life depended on it, or tracing nonsense patterns along his prick that had him grunting nonsense words. All through it though, he kept one hand in the kid’s hair, just barely gripped it and never pulled because he could be careful too.

“Lube?” and he could never get over how **_wrecked_** Jak could sound, whether he’d been giving a blow job, been fucked half stupid or just kissing. Torn was pretty sure no one else in the history of the world could be debauched like this kid could be, and he loved every filthy second of it.

“Second drawer,” he answered, sliding down to the bottom of the bed and staring at the opaque glass wall. Beyond it was nothing but a several hundred foot drop and a view of a city so dirty nothing could clean it except distance. As he stared, the glass became transparent and the soft glow of the city’s light pollution suffused the room. The closest structure was a support tower with dancing pin pricks of light surrounding it, they all gave the room a cool blue glow. Like he’d said, the only way to make Haven beautiful was distance but not for many more years he hoped.

“Eyes here,” Jak instructed, letting his own pants drop on the floor where Torn’s own clothes already lay strewn. He smirked at the blond punk, throwing an arm around his neck and drawing him for another deep kiss.

This kiss they didn’t break for anything, not for Torn stealing the lube away and slathering his fingers with it, or for the kid to climb back onto his lap, legs splayed wide on either side of his thighs. They didn’t stop when Jak’s breath hitched, moaning into his mouth as Torn worked his fingers into the blond’s ass, not even when he nearly jerks off the bed.

The kid really did try his best to grind down on the fingers, squirming and panting and shoving his hips down but this was Torn’s turn to tease. He kept a firm grip on one bony hip and worked on preparing the kid with his other hand while making a noticeable mark on his shoulder. He enjoys every bit of filth that falls from bitten raw lips about how much he just wants Torn to fuck him, to stop fucking teasing for the love of God and just fuck him. It’s only when the blond got so fed up and reaches down to pump Torn’s erection, which hasn’t flagged one bit that he takes pity on the kid.

“Fuck. Me. Now,” the kid growled just as he lined himself up and thrust into the tight, slick heat that was Jak’s perfect ass. He knew exactly what the kid wanted, he wanted fast and hot and punishing, to be fucked until he couldn’t speak and who was Torn to deny him?

He set a pace that _he_ could barely keep up and still Jak met him every time, grinding down on his cock, practically bouncing in his lap. Jak was never one to lay back and be fucked, _never_ , he was always a highly active participant, flexing the muscles of his ass and moaning like a professional porn actor. In return, Torn used his lube covered hand to jack the kid off, thumbing the slit while trying to keep pace with their fucking.

The sound of slapping flesh combined with the chorus of moans and groans and requests of ‘Fuck! Harder!’ made an almost blasphemous foreground to the calm background. Torn was so focused on getting the blond off that he almost didn’t noticed when a hand came up around his neck, squeezing just enough to be tight but not painful. He let his hand fall away, to prop himself up, and just held the blond close, eyes drooping when the hand at his throat started to apply delicious pressure.

“Fucking brat,” he gasped, choking on a moan. The little shit knew all his kinks, even the one about asphyxiation that he really shouldn’t have all things considered, and was never afraid to play dirty. The blond punk _liked_ when Torn came before him, liked being filled up with hot, sticky cum or swallowing as much as he could.

“Isn’t that what you’re doing?” the kid snickered, moaning loud and lewd when he tilted his hips the way he knew would make the kid see fucking planets. He still comes first though with a hand around his throat and a delicious ass clenched around his cock while black spots danced across his eyes. But it wasn’t like the kid didn’t come seconds after, stuttering curses and moans and letting his hand drop from around the older man’s neck.

The afterglow was always pleasant, no pillow talk but being able to hold each other was good enough. Well this time cuddling came after the blond cleaned the both of them up seeing as Torn was still exhausted and now he was too cum drink and fuck stupid to move. He let Jak drag him back up the bed and throw the covers over them, moving only enough for the leg thrown over his hip to settle properly.

Normally he would be the one plastered along the younger man’s back, stroking the blond-green mane, or tracing patterns on the kid’s hips but not this time. Not that he was complaining, the kid was always ran cooler than most people and the sight of the city and it’s thousands of twinkling lights was nice enough to drift off to.


End file.
